Bravely Second: End Layer allusions
This article lists all allusions in Bravely Second: End Layer. Final Fantasy series * In an asterisk episode Ominas Crowe is trying to teach his pet d'gon, Bahamut, the "ultimate" monster magic, Femto Flare. This references how various iterations of Bahamut use varying upper levels of the spell Flare, though "Femto" is actually a very tiny number (one one-quadrillionth) rather than the huge numbers that Mega, Giga, and Tera represent. * Sergeant Sapp and Private Piddler are a reference to the recurring characters Biggs and Wedge. Other Square Enix projects Brave Fencer Musashi * The flavor text for the Great Oar weapon is a throwback to the series. Fullmetal Alchemist * The general concept of Revenant Grace—a young boy whose soul was sealed into a suit of armor by a family member as a last-ditch attempt to save him from death—is very similar to that of Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. * At the end of the Templar sidequest, Edea refers to her father as "The Fullmetal Seamster", which is similar to Edward Elric's title Fullmetal Alchemist. Kingdom Hearts series * In the Templar sidequest, Braev instructs Edea to choose her path between the Grand M.'s Sword and the Grand M.'s Shield. This is similar to the opening of Kingdom Hearts, when the protagonist Sora is told to choose his path—the warrior, the guardian, or the mystic—which are represented by the Dream Sword, Dream Shield, or Dream Rod respectively. The latter weapon is alluded when Edea also receives the Grand M.'s Staff at the end of the subquest. Non-Square Enix related Books * The concept of the Three Cavaliers is based on Alexandre Dumas' historical novel The Three Musketeers. * The characters of Sholmes and Whitson are inspired by Arthur Conan Doyle's stories of Sherlock Holmes. * In the Chompcraft minigame, the player can buy a paintbrush called "One Brush to Rule Them All" a reference to The Lord of the Rings, "One ring to rule them all". Folklore * In the demo, one of the seven scary stories of Al-Khampis is the image of a giant eel in the bathroom mirror who's called "Bloody Moray". This is a reference to Bloody Mary, a folklore legend consisting of a ghost conjured to reveal the future, who appears in a mirror when her name is called three times. Anime * Some action scenes use anime-style backdrops as seen in scenes when Yew and his group chase after Geist and Revenant or when Yōko took a hit meant for Danzaburō. * The Pretty Cakes group that Praline à la Mode once associated with may be based on the PreCure magical girl anime series. Astrology * The Celestial Beings are named after stars. ** The story of two main Celestial Beings, Altair and Vega, named after the brightest stars of Aquila and Lyra, is based on an old Asian legend of two lovers who are only able to meet one a year on the Japanese festival of Tanabata. The day that Tanabata begins, July 7th, is also the day Altair died. *** Deneb, is named after the brightest star of Cygnus with her actions play a similar role in the Tanabata legend as flock of magpies that allows Orihime (Vega) to see her lover Hikoboshi (Altair). ** The Celestial Being Sagitta, along with the Sagitta and people named after him, refers to another the Sagitta constellation. *** All of the characters in Sagitta Village are likewise named after stars. Games * An elaborate reference to Super Mario series is included in the flavor text for the Enopu Mushroom in Yew's Diary, where a plumber with the love for mushrooms, created the sewage system in Eisenberg and saved princesses on many occasions. "Enopu" is an anagram of "One Up", referencing the 1-Up Mushroom. * If the player chains normal battles, a surprise follow up sequence announced with "Here comes a new challenger!" appears. This also occurs after the Adventurer and Comrade are defeated,, before fighting the Adventurer once again, but with her face revealed. This is reminiscent of fighting video games, where a challenger can join into arcade mode against a single player, or where a bonus round against hidden characters are attained by various requirements. Movies * During their escape from Eternian Central Command, Tiz imitates the famous scene from Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope where in his thoughts says: "These aren't the intruders you're looking for..." twice. Like in the movie, the move succeeds. * When Revenant Grace overtakes Magnolia, he references the famous line of Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride where he tells Edea that "You killed my daddy. Prepare to die!" Music * When Yew steps on an invisible platform in Old Sagitta, he is scared that he'll fall to his death. The party advises him to step back by feeling his environment with his feet and hands. Tiz calls Yew's way of walking the moonwalk, which is considered a trademark move of Michael Jackson. Memes * There is an enemy that can be encountered when sailing called the Enemy Crab, which uses the moves Massive Damage and No Weak Point. This is a reference to a meme from E3 2006, where, during a Sony press conference, the commentator motioned to the "giant enemy crab" and said to "strike its weak point for massive damage".